The alchemist turn into a king
by DracoTheGuardingDragon
Summary: They lost against the Farther, almost everyone died fighting; Almost. Ed and Envy went back in time to save everyone, to change their fate. Up for Adoption.
1. The portal opens again

Hi guys! This is a story by a person called Rbooks, I'm just re-writing it for them. So I don't own the plot or charters.

* * *

Edward Elric let out a sigh, looking up to the gray sky. It's been ten years since the Father took over the country, now all that was left was bloody corpse of the people, destroyed buildings, and the very few people that still living. Those Ed knew and loved died fighting;Riza, Al, Armstrong, Feury, Izumi, Scar, GreedLing, Lan Fan, _his wife and son_...All gone in one night.

"Will this work? Really work? I mean, I don't doubt you or anything but...will it?" A voice said behind him, snapping him out of his thoughts. Turning his cold eyes behind him, Ed saw Envy standing a few feet behind him.

Once they were enemies but that was a long time ago, it change from enemies to friends when Ed freed Enve from being a slave to that bastard of a man. No, not a _man_ ; a monster.

That Bastard took everything, Everything, from him, that monster who created the homunculus for his own evil deeds. When Envy was freed from his clutches, he was entirely grateful to be free, free to chose what he believed, to stop killing, what he wanted in life. He may be homunculus and all but nothing compared to being free.

Freedom means he had a chose, not having to do anything for anyone, fight for what's right and what he believes in with Ed and fight against his 'Father'. The war against the baster was horrible, he made an army of thousands of homunculus but no one understood how he did it. so much blood and, and the destruction was case because of him.

Every alchemist in the state was called in to fight against him, they were the only ones that brought hope to the people to have a chance. Over the years, Ed change from a loud, hot-headed teen to a cold heart, heartless assassin, veteran general of the military who lost so much. The only ones left fighting against the monster were him, Envy, Roy and his son but that's it because they ever not a fighter or dead.

"It will work. We have to go back and save them, change this further of destruction." Ed said, looking out to the distance with determination. Roy said he want him to do it, for him and Riza, even though he and his son would be left behind they will be fine and continue to fight on. But Ed didn't want to leave them behind

Envy nodded his head in agreement "We will save them. I want to save them, all of them- even my family. I want to free them like I have" He said, never being more serious in his long life.

"Yes, let's go" Ed walk over to the transmutation circle, closing his eye's and open the portal. When he re-open then he saw the white figure, grinning at him with his all knowing grin.

"So you're back alchemist. What is it you're willing to give up?" Truth said, his grin even bigger than before. Ed glared at him, not in the modded for jocks.

"You know exactly what I am willing to sacrifice" Ed said in a flat voice, void of any emotion.

"Hmph, state to the point. Well then, what are you waiting for than? Or do I have to do it by force?" Truth said, his smirk impossible wide. Ed just stared at Truths blank face, he had been scared of him in the beginning but the war had broth more scarier things than what truth did to him and Al. He had no fear in Truth but he felt impaction right now "Open the gates"

"It's open alchemist. Do you have any point in time?" Ed nodded, even though Truth already knew where he wanted to be.

"Before Maes Hughes death" Fullmetal replied, fire burning in his eyes.

Truth grin never faltered, only growing in size "Very well, I presume you're taking that 'Thing' with you?" Ed growled slightly and gritted his teeth, Envy was not a 'Thing' he was a living being with a conscious and heart.

"He is not a ' _Thing',_ He's my friend. He's more alive than you and are so you should speak of him as such" Ed said with venom, face emotionless but his eyes burned with a fiery hatred and fury.

Truth let out a loud, booming laugh " Yes, so Envy will be going with you? Fine, prepare yourselves" The door opened, little black hands wrap around Ed and Envy. Ed look over to Envy to see him staring at the gate and the hands that were wrapping around them. "Ready?"

"Yes but...Where?"

"Hughes" Envy felt guilty but determined to fix what he did wrong.

"Hughes...This time I won't let you die because of me" Envy promised the man. He never wanted him to die in the first place.

As they were pulled into the gate, Truth smirk and gave Ed and Envy these parting words

"Remember this alchemist and Envy, you may know the future but do you know the past?" before it went black.

* * *

Like and review


	2. AN

I am discontinuing this story and it's up for adoption for anyone who wants it.


End file.
